


Just Hair

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Might need a tissue, Sad, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Jared can't watch her be sad.





	Just Hair

That dreaded “C” word had been haunting Jared for weeks now. But not for him. If he could, he would’ve taken it from her. She was strong though. Stronger than he would’ve been in this situation. She was ready to face the chemo, the surgeries, whatever was thrown her way. And all he could do was offer support. That’s all anyone really could do, offering words of encouragement and gifts to make her more comfortable. Her days of working on the set were going to be numbered for a while.

“It’ll all be okay.” (Y/n) said. “I’m strong enough for the both of us.” She held Jared’s hand but he shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have to be.” He whispered. (Y/n) just offered a smile.

“You need to go be my big man out there and keep that Misha and Jensen in line.” (Y/n) said, but Jared could see the pain in her eyes. The tears that were threatening to fall. “And I’ll be at home waiting for you.”

“I can stay.” Jared argued. “You’re more important.”

“It’s not exactly Supernatural without the Winchester brothers.” (Y/n) pointed out. “They can’t do all Dean centric episodes all season. You’ve seen how your fans have reacted in the past. They need their Sam.”

“But you need me. And I need you.” Jared replied. (Y/n) kissed his hand.

“Go be Sammy for me. Please?” JAred sighed but nodded.

“I can do that babe.”

****

“I can’t do this.” (Y/n) said, wiping her eyes.

“Why can’t you?” Jared asked.

“I look hideous.” Her fingers grazed the bare skin where her hair had been months before. “I look like a freak.”

“You look like someone who has been fighting for so long.” Jared said. “Which you have. And you’re so strong.” (Y/n) shook her head.

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better, and I appreciate it, but I just don’t feel beautiful.” Jared wrapped his arms around her.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world.” Jared told her as he placed gently kisses on her cheek and temple. “Just come to the set with me. Everyone misses you. You haven’t even wanted Jensen over. You two are best friends.” (Y/n) shrugged. “And if you get tired or feel uncomfortable, you’re more than welcome to go to my trailer and take it easy. And I will take you home if you need me to.” (Y/n) sighed but nodded.

That’s how she found herself back on the set she hadn’t visited in months, wrapped up in a thick jacket with a bandana on her head while people were walking around in just shirts and sweating a bit.

(Y/n) tried to keep her smile on. Jared had to give her that. But he could tell that the whole day was wearing on her and she needed to get away. He knew she was feeling self conscious about her looks. So he held her hand and led her back to his trailer. He got her comfy in one of the chairs, where she quickly fell asleep. He left quietly and made his way to the hair and makeup trailer. Neither the hair nor makeup ladies were there, so Jared shut the door and got to work.

****

“Jensen, come quick.” Misha said, running up to Jensen as he got food.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked.

“There’s something going on in makeup. I heard that the boss is gonna be mad. We have to get over there.” Misha explained. Jensen set his plate down and followed Misha to the makeup trailer. Stepping inside, he was greeted by Jared sitting in a chair, a pile of hair on the floor around his seat.

His hair.

His long, flowing, Sam Winchester locks were gone.

“What did you do?” Jensen asked. “You know that the showrunners are going to kill you.”

“I don’t care.” Jared said. “I did it for her.” Jensen’s eyes softened then.

“Oh Jay.” Jensen said. Jared stood up and made his way out of the trailer, Misha and Jensen following him. He could feel eyes on him, gawking. He didn’t care though. Richard walked over to him then, (Y/n) in tow.

“Here’s your lovely wife.” Richard said, presenting (Y/n) to Jared. She gasped and touched his head, feeling it smooth. Like hers.

“Jared…why did you do this?”

“To show you you’re not alone.” He explained. She smiled, tears forming, and hugged him.

“I love you.” She whispered. He held her close, rubbing her back. He knew there would be hell to pay for screwing up his look. And he knew it would take a long time for his hair to get back to as long as it was, but it was worth it to see the smile on her face again.

After all, it’s just hair.


End file.
